


Nothing like dad - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N comes home to find Derek and Isaac in a row and Derek even goes as far to throw something at the young beta just his father had abused him previously. Furious, she ignores him and tends to Isaac knowing he needs her more.





	Nothing like dad - Pack Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request from a lovely anon and as much as it pains me to write about Isaac's past, I have it my best shot. Lots of fluff and protective pack mom vibes.

Y/N had left the loft late thursday morning to do some grocery shopping making a mental note to pick up some of Isaac's favourite snacks. He was too shy to ask so she kept an eye on some of the things he was fond of and noted to pick up extras for him. Y/N loved Isaac as if he was her own. She and Derek has rescued him from his father's abuse and allowed him to stay with them. Y/N was a doting mother to figure, always taking care of everything he needed. Admitted she babied a little but Isaac didn't complain appreciating that someone genuinely loved him enough to take care of him and make sure he was doing ok. The trip wasn't more than an hour as she quickly made her way up and down several recognizable aisles picking up what she needed before heading to the checkout and paying. She headed back to her car putting the grocery bags in the back seat to start her journey home to her boys. 

Y/N pulled up outside the loft and went to the backset to retrieve the few shopping bags and headed inside. As soon as she stepped in she could sense something was wrong. The atmosphere was dark and tense rather than soft and relaxed. Y/N saw Derek and Isaac face to face. Derek was practically growling under his breath as Isaac began to cower away from is Alpha. She saw Derek do the one thing Y/N hoped she never had to witness. Derek mimicked the same action Isaac's father had of throwing a glass at his head as it smashed against the wooden pillar causing him to flinch and stumble back looking at him absolutely terrified. 

"Derek!" Y/N yelled in anger. She placed he groceries on the table and made her way into the living room towards Isaac taking his face into her hands checking him for my injuries and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead embracing him in a protective hug. Derek saw her expression. Not only was she mad but she was also disappointed.   
"I cannot believe you, Derek Hale", she began. She ushered Isaac to compose himself as he was in slight shock from the terror. She continued to reassure him wrapping an arm around him, holding him close and rubbing the pad of her thumb against his forearm as he nuzzled into her neck thankful she was here for him.   
"Isaac, baby? I'm here, it's ok. You're ok", she reassured him smoothing his curls away from his face to wipe away his tears. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Babe..." Derek began.   
"You did the exact same thing to Isaac, that his father did. The whole point of him coming to stay with us was so he could feel safe and protected. Not so you could lose your temper and hurt him. I cannot believe you. Isaac's been through enough. He doesn't need this", she spat at him furiously. She walked away taking Isaac into her arms and guiding him up the stairs to her and Derek's shared bedroom. 

"Y/N..." Derek called after her.   
"I don't want to hear it, Derek", she replied disappointed. She set Isaac down on the bed and headed into the bathroom and took out the first aid kit heading back into the bedroom to tend to him.   
"Are you ok, baby? Are you hurt? What can momma do?" She asked sitting beside him to examine his face for any glass. She spotted some dried blood under his eye and took out an anti-septic wipe to clean it up gently. She knew Isaac would heal but that was still no excuse for Derek to lose his temper.   
"I'm so sorry Derek lost his temper and did that. I'm sure he didn't mean it", she reassured him.   
"It's ok", Isaac looked down into his lap and shrugged.   
"honey this is no way ok. We know what you've been through. I promised I would take care of you and I failed at that", she sighed disappointed in herself. Some pack mother. She cupped his cheek with one hand and brushed her thumb against his cheek. 

Y/N wrapped her arms around Isaac and pulled him close to her chest pressed a kiss to his crown.   
"I love you so so much and it's my job as your momma to protect you no matter what", she explained to him.   
"I still love you", Isaac mumbled against her relaxing into her chest.   
"It's my fault", a voice interrupted them. Derek walked into Isaac's room and kneeled down in front of the beta.   
"I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me", Derek apologised.   
"I'm sorry, babe. It won't happen again", Derek apologised to Y/N placing a hand on her knee.   
"Our job is to love and protect him, Derek. Isaac's already been through so much and he deserves nothing more than to be loved and given a safe and secure home where he doesn't have to be scared of someone hurting him. It breaks my heart", she stated.   
"I know and you're right. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do what it takes to make everything right. To the both of you", he promised. Y/N looked up at Derek's expression and saw that he looked guilty and had sincerely apologised. She offered him a small smile. Deep down she knew she'd forgive him knowing he would keep his word.   
"I forgive you. I know you're the all powerful Alpha but sometimes it gets away from you. We protect our pack no matter what." She stated. Derek nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her forehead as well as cupping Isaac's cheek lovingly.   
"I am sorry, pup", he stated looking at the beta. Isaac nodded knowing full well that Derek hasn't meant to hurt him but his memories from his past still gave him nightmares. He silently thanked the heavens that he had Y/N. She was everything a mother should be and Isaac appreciated everything she did for him even letting him call her his momma.   
"I forgive you", Isaac replied and offered him a small mile. Derek joined Y/N and Isaac on the bed and wrapped his arms around them pulling them both into a hug.


End file.
